Club Kaitlin
Kaitlin and friends create a clubhouse, but tensions rise when they discover that Alison has created her own clubhouse. Episode Summary It's a beautiful day outside, and Kaitlin is feeling creative. She remembers how Tori created that lemonade machine, and she wants to build something too. She decides to go classic and build a clubhouse. She hopes to have the hottest clubhouse in the area. With the help of Emma and Shannon, the girls work on building a clubhouse of their dreams. Once work is complete, the girls admire it in awe. They're impressed with their work. Kaitlin invites her friends over. Out of her friends, only Olivia, Maddy, Kayla, and Katie show up. She wonders where everybody else is. They all shrug and Kaitlin decides to give them the tour. She shows them the lounging area, complete with a smart TV, slushy machine, and ping pong. Then she shows them the pool and Jacuzzi. Finally, she shows the observation deck. Maddy wants to look through the telescope. She sees Dominic chasing Roger with his brass knuckles, a giant peach, and some of Kaitlin's friends at another clubhouse. Maddy points out that she sees some of their friends at another clubhouse. Kaitlin looks in the telescope and gets mad. She goes over to that clubhouse immediately. Both Maddies, Savannah, Anna, Tori, Laura, Emma, and Jasmine are all at a clubhouse. Kaitlin wonders what's going on. Alison comes out of the clubhouse and is going to show them around. Kaitlin is in awe when she sees that there's an entire movie theater, complete with a concession stand. Then the arcade and indoor go-kart track, and even an indoor football stadium, where the New England Patriots are practicing. Kaitlin claims that her clubhouse is still better than Alison's. Kaitlin and Alison keep bickering until they decide their clubs are going to battle. Anna groans because it's going to be a stereotypical clubs battling kind of episode. Kaitlin shows Alison that her clubhouse is complete with cannons. Alison shows Kaitlin that her clubhouse can transform into a robot. Jarrett is walking by and notices this, and he nearly makes chocolate in his pants. Kaitlin fires her cannons at Alison's clubhouse. Katie and Kayla are filling the cannons with whatever ammo they can find lying around. Eventually, Alison's clubhouse is destroyed, and Kaitlin thinks they're superior. But Alison's clubhouse robot's laser arm fires one last shot, destroying Kaitlin's clubhouse. Kaitlin and Alison both realize this turned into a huge mess and they both apologize to each other and start cleaning up the mess. Production Information * CGI is used on some of Alison's indoor elements, and the clubhouse robot * The first episode to incorporate an opening theme song * Twenty-fourth time the fourth wall is broken Trivia * The opening theme song parody running gag from Family Guy ''is used in this episode. The Kaitlin cast perform a variation of the ''VeggieTales ''theme song. In this case, Kaitlin represents Bob, and Elliot plays the tuba * The following episodes have clips in the "''VeggieTales ''theme song": ** "High School Troubles" ** "Are You Smarter Than A Freshman Girl?" ** "Olivia and the Great Battle" ** "A War You Can't Even Win" ** "Never Fear, Kaitlin Is Here!" ** "Kaitlin and the Unfinished Lunch" ** "The Legend of Savannah" ** "The Kaitlin Movie" ** "Oh So Serious" ** "Immortal" ** "Santa Claus Ain't Comin' To Town" ** "Green With Envy" ** "The Red, The White, and the Blue" ** "Pirates of the High School" ** "Straight Outta School" ** "Kaitlin's Candy Crisis" ** "Driving Gone Wrong" ** "Piles and Piles of Papers" ** "The Story About Katie" ** "Kaitlin Boom: A Kaitlin Chronicles and Sonic Boom Crossover Event" ** "Just Use Your Imagination" ** "Kaitlin's Christmas Wish" ** "The Kaitlin Chronicles: The Musical" ** "Camping Gone Wrong" ** "Journey to the Center of Olivia's Mind" ** "The Day Kaitlin Stood Still" ** "The Battle Between Savannah and Shannon" ** "Anti-Love" ** "Banished From School" ** "Shannon: Master of the Volleyball Skills" ** "Party 'Til We're Purple" * Kaitlin mentions the events of "The Crazy Backyard Contraption" * Dominic and his brass knuckles are seen from "Oh So Serious" * The giant peach is a reference to ''James and the Giant Peach, as well as "She Speaks The Truth" * The cannons resemble Bill Blasters from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * The robot clubhouse bears a resemblance to Megatron from the ''Transformers ''movies * Jarrett mentions nearly making chocolate in his pants, referring to the joke first made in "The Chocolate Bunny" * King Kaliente's boss theme from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''is heard during the clubhouse battle Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles